Bloons Monkey City 2 (PhilProd2018's Conception)
Bloons Monkey City 2 was a game released by Le Boi Productions in collaboration with Ninja Kiwi on December 15, 2018. It maintains the aspects from the original Bloons Monkey City of running a city and popping enemy Bloon turf and improves it. Differences * There are no towers restricted or favored on any tiles but certain items will need a certain terrain tile to be placed on (i.e. Watermills must be placed on River Tiles.). * There are a few new towers and Bloons. * There are 3 paths and 5 upgrades for each tower and only 1 of each Tier 5 can be on the field at a time. Tutorial Dialogue and Actions When it's your first time opening the app after your most recent download, you will be asked if you have a saved account. Clicking yes will open a window asking you to log in to your Ninja Kiwi account. If you click no, you will complete the tutorial: You will start with a 3x3 city with a City Bank, Monkey Town Hall, Banana Farm, Windmill, and 2 Dart Huts. Monkey General - Hello! Monkey General - Your goal of this game is to rid the Bloons out of their tiles and run a busy city of monkeys! Monkey General - This square looks easy to take, let's fight. You will be asked to click the square to the right of the square in the top right. Tile Statistics: * Highest Bloon Layer: '''Blue * '''Terrain Type: '''Plains * '''Rounds: 3 Monkey General - You have two dart monkeys. Your reinforcements will pop the Bloons to help you secure a victory. Monkey General - Place your first monkey in the location circled. You will be asked to place your Dart Monkey in an area near the midpoint of the track. Monkey General - Nice! Now click that green arrow button to begin the round! You will be asked to click the green arrow to begin the round. Scholar Smith - Hello! He used to teach me, I would just like to give you tips. Scholar Smith - Firstly, during a round, you can press the green button again to double the speed and you can click again to automatically start the rounds. There is no dialogue until your Dart Monkey pops its third Bloon. Scholar Smith '''- For each layer you pop, you get $1. You get $100 plus the number of the now completed round at the end of said round. If you completed Round 2, you'd get $102 because 100 + 2 = 102. Monkey General speaks once you finish Round 1. '''Monkey General - Thank you, Smith. Anyway, Round 1's in the bag. Let's get some back defense. Place your second dart monkey in the shown location. You will be asked to place your Dart Monkey in an area about 80% through the path. Monkey General - Cool! Now begin the next round. Once Round 2 is complete, you will be prompted to click the green button to begin the final round. Monkey General speaks again once the first Blue Bloon appears on screen. Monkey General - Blue Bloons take two hits to fully pop and underneath the Blue is a Red. Other Bloons you will have to fight will be similar to this. Green Bloons will have a Blue Bloon underneath. Once the round is complete, you will meet a new character. Engineer Edward - Congratulations! You have completed this game! Now let's go home and collect those rewards! You will be asked to click the "Let's Go Home" button on the finish screen. Engineer Edward - There are two parts of City Cash; Farms and Banks. The Banana Farms make you money and the City Banks control how much you can have at a time. Build more of these to increase production or have more cash simultaneously. Engineer Edward - Let's make a new Dart Hut. This will give you an extra Dart Monkey to fight with. You will be asked to build a new Dart Hut from the Building area. Engineer Edward - Normally, skipping a construction would cost Bloonstones but this time, it's free because it is your first time building something new for your city. Monkey General - I have a quest for you. Can you complete it for me? You will be asked to click the Quest Log. It is a thick book with a blue and orange cover. Then you will be asked to click "Monkey Research," your first quest. "It has been shown by my companion that it is possible to make our already nice Dart Monkeys better. Can you help me find evidence for this?" * Capture a new tile. * Build a Monkey Academy. * Research Quick Shots. Monkey General - Let's capture a new tile to build our academy. You will be asked to capture the tile below the tile you earned. You will complete it on your own. Monkey General - Perfect! Now let's build our academy! You will be asked to click the "Let's Go Home" button. Engineer Edward - Let's build our academy for our monkeys! You will be asked to make a Monkey Academy to research Quick Shots.